


Be My Hero

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Alfred is a jerk and an asshole, Alfred is a spoiled brat, Bullied!Arthur, Bully!Alfred, He will change, M/M, Tags May Change, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, but only in the first chapters !, tags will continue as the story go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Arthur is a bullied 16 year old who just whishes he could die someday, Alfred is a rich 16 year old who just want to fit in . So their first meeting was a disaster but maybe just maybe Alfred is the one who can help Arthur, as much that Arthur is the one Alfred needs as a friend .Will fate be cruel ?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG maybe not my first fanfic, but the first with more chapters ! I am so nervous right now ! Excuse me for any grammer english is not my first language and you can always point them out to me so I can work on the mistakes !  
> So Alfred is a bully to Arthur, but he will change slowly so no hate on him please !

_Why ... I just wonder why ..._

The boy named Arthur layed on the floor, as his older brothers kicked him while laughing finding joy in hurting him .

' Have enough stupid ! ' Shouted the eldest Alistor .

' Let's throw him outside ! ' Suggested the second eldest Will .' Mum and Dad will come back tonight, but even then they would not care ! '

Alistor liked the idea and told the twins Dyalen and Jasper to grab Arthur and throw him out . 

Suddenly the sound of a baby came upstairs .' Look what you did Artie bitchie you made poor Peter cry .' Dyalen taunted as he pinched Arthur's arm .

Making the poor boy cry out begging for them to stop .

' Let's throw him brother, he stinks and he is heavy as a fat cow .' Jasoer whined .' Yeah yeah .' His twin answered .

And the twins throw the poor boy outside where it's raining, laughing as they slammed the door shut and Arthur hears a click .

_They really kicked me out ... Why what did I do wrong ._

He looked bit up and a brown squirrel stood before him, looking at him not sure what to think of him .

Arthur always loved animals, they were soft and did not say mean things to him .

' H-hey ..' Arthur whispered afraid his brothers could hear him .' What are you doing here lit ..'

But the animal got spooked at the words as it run away .

Arthur stared at him and then tears started to run, finally he felt like crying while thinking .

_All I want was a friend ..._

' Alfred come on dear don't be like that .' His mother told her son scolding him, as he smashed an other plate to the ground .

The boy Alfred was a rich boy living with rich parents, in a big house, with butlers and maids .

He has the most awesome room and he is the joy of everyone's lives ( atleast that's what he tells himself ) .

He could not believe they are going to live in a stupid farmer butthole ! 

' Alfred be reasonable ! This is not the end of the world ! ' His father shouted .

' But I hate it already I stay here ! '

' But brother ...' His twin said with a small smile .' We can always make new friends, and we have ea ..'

' Shut up baby boy ! ' Alfred shouted making the other whimper .

' Alfred stop and you will come with us if you like it or not ! '

' But all my friends are here ! '

_It was hard enough to make them my friends, they always avoided me in the beginning ! How can I do it all again !_

' You make new friends ! '

' I hate you all ! ' As he stormed out of the kitchen to his room, he knows deep down he already lost the battle he is stubborn . But he got it from somewhere ( aka his parents ) .

As he slammed the door shut he screamed and throw everything he could get his hands on the walls or floor .

As more he destroyed how more he felt tired, before he knows it he sat infront of his bed . Feeling sad and scared ..

_I don't wanna go !_

' I hate everything .' He mutters .

_I just hope I gonna have atleast one friend .._

As he thought just sitting now in the dark room .

_**Both boys will meet each other 7 years later .** _


	2. rewrite

My writers block on this is no fun, I have trouble writing chapter 2 for 'Dancing Under The Stars' & 'Be My Hero' , so I may rewrite it a bit, just enough for me to work on chapter 2 because I really want them to grow and atleast have them finished .

Thanks for the understanding :) and no they will not be deleted .

\- CupOfTheeFics -


End file.
